The invention concerns a dispenser, in particular a metering dispenser for semi-solid or liquid systems, with a housing to hold a dispenser unit which is formed from a storage container for a substance to be administered and a metering unit connected with the storage container via which the substance can be emitted in defined doses, and with a control mechanism which can be activated to emit the defined dose of the substance according to the dosing unit by means of an applied activation force, the dispenser unit being held in the housing via a reservoir holder.